Devil May Cry 4: YAOI
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: Nero looks at Dante as he looks at the sword Dante threw to him. "Keep it. A kid like you could do good with a sword like that." He look at Dante once again. "Will I ever see you again?" He say as Dante turns around and waves a piece sign at him as he leaves. Nero though he would never see him again. He was dead wrong...
1. How It all Started

Devil May Cry 4: YAOI

**This is starting at the end of DMC4 when Dante is about to leave Fortuna and head back to Capulet City... PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD **

**Anyway... **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

Nero looks at Dante as he looks at the sword Dante threw to him. "Keep it. A kid like you could do good with a sword like that."

He look at Dante once again. "Will I ever see you again?" He say as Dante turns around and waves a piece sign at him as he leaves.

Nero though he would never see him again. He was dead wrong...  
_

I tossed my rubber ball repeatedly at the wall with my devil arm as it came back to me each time while laying back first on my bed. I sighed in anger and clutched the ball in my devil bringer.

'Why can't I get that old man out of my damn head?!' I mentally screamed.

'Probably cause you love him don't you?' My devil side said in a deep voice.

A blush creeps up onto my cheeks. 'I do not! I just...admire him...' I told my devil side while puffing out my cheeks like a little kid who didn't get his candy.

He laughed in a deep menacing voice which got me angry. I look up at the ceiling, then to my devil bringer and then got up out of my bed and walked out my house and into the streets of Fortuna.

I put my headphones over my ears, pulls my hood over my snowy white hair, shoved my hands in my pockets and slowely started to walk down the streets.

Everyone already hates me and call me a demon. So, I jsut ignore it but is strating to get tired of it. I head towards Kyrie's place then stopped in my place.

'Why am I going to Kyrie's place? What will I get out of it? Yells, screams, being called a demon and getting kicked out?' I thought looking down at the ground I am standing on.

I pull my chin up and turn on my heels and walk off in the other direction, away from Kyrie.

I just walk back to my place thinking about leaving this hell hole.

'If you plan on leaving, just go find that Dante man and ask if you can crash there?' My devil side says to me. That's actually not a bad idea...

I decided to pack up some things in a backpack and then start heading off to where ever Dante is...

TO BE CONTINUED!

HEY EVERYONE! I know I haven't writen you guys a story in a while so I just...decided to write a DMC YAOI since I have read so many...

I know thats it's short but the next one should be longer and it shouldn't take me too long to type and put up on here

Anyway... Give me some feedback on how it is and I will see you all soon!

Love,

XxVegeta'sLoverxX AKA,

Ariel Loraine Ochoa


	2. Harpy trouble in shittown

Devil May Cry 4: YAOI Chpt. 2

**This is starting at the end of DMC4 when Dante is about to leave Fortuna and head back to Capulet City... PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE YOU BASTARDO'S! xD**

**Anyway...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DMC4 BELONGS TO CAPCOM BUT I WISH DANTE WOULD BE MY BITCH! :P**

**ENJOOOOYYThis is starting at the end of DMC4 when Dante is about to**

**ENJOOOOYYYYYY~~!**

Currently I am in a city that looks like it was hit by a tornado and then got puked on. The place was crawling with demons and criminals and drug dealers.

I pull up my collar and pull my hood over my snowy white locks and start down the cracked road.

'Man, this place is horrible! Who the hell in their right mind would live in a rundown place like this?!' I look around in disgust.

'Them you dumbass.' He says in a sarcastic tone.

I grumble in annoyance.

I walk down an allyway to get away from the people that were asking me to have drugs and trying to pick a fight with me. I sniff the air. A demon is somewhere around here...

I grab Blue Rose out of its holster and point it in the direction I smelled the demon. I smack my lips when I don't see it.

"Where the hell did it go?" I say looking around again to see if I can pinpoint exactly where it was.

Then, something white comes out from the shadows in front of me. It was a she demon. She had curly red hair that went down to her ass, and a long red and black kimono that is torn at the shoulders and bottom of it.

She sure is a beauty for a demon. She has the voice of a angel.

'Dude, she is a harpy, don't get near her. She will fucking eat your face off if your not careful. A harpy may be pretty but don't let that decieve you, they are crazy.' I back up slightly and point Blue Rose right at her.

She just chuckles. "Would you really shoot a pretty demon like me half breed? You don't want to kill me..." She purrs and hovers behind me and grazes her hand over my neck and up to my chin. My back shivers at the touch.

She chuckles again. "Like that do you? What a horny half breed you are..." She laughes and runs her hand down my chest.

I growl and shove her off. I bring my gun to her forehead and shoot her through her forehead. She disintegrates into ash and the wind blows the ash away.

I scoff and walk off.

I find a working motorcycle. 'Prefect a working motorcycle in the dump.' I thought getting on the motorcycle and riding off out of the town and finally heading to Capulet city where Dante was.

TO BE CONTINUED!

This took me about 10 minutes to right after I skimmed throught the first chapter and got some ideas that just popped up in my head like popcorn xD. Well anyway... I hope you liked it and be looking forward to the next part soon! Please comment and fav! ^_^


End file.
